The present invention relates to a caster, and more particularly to a freely rolling caster attached to each leg of a piece of furniture such as a computer chair, a sofa, a table, a bed, a Tv stand, and the like.
As shown in FIG. 1, the bottom corners of an office chair, such as a computer chair, are generally provided with five casters 11 so that it can be moved easily. Such casters 11 are defective in design in that they are free to roll even at such time when no one is sitting on the chair. As a result, the chair can be easily moved by some one who happens to touch it. Even the chair can move itself if it happens to be set on a slippery floor or an inclined floor. An office worker is vulnerable to an accident in which he or she might miss the chair when he or she returns to the seat without being aware of the fact that the chair has moved away from its original position.